


A Kiss to Keep

by mr-im-fine (witch_lit)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/mr-im-fine
Summary: Kevin wakes up a little bit earlier than usual this morning.





	A Kiss to Keep

Kevin wakes up with Neil’s hands in his hair. It’s not that weird, when he considers how they fell asleep, cramped in together on Neil’s bunk, their heads pressed together. Neil’s eyes had been so blue last night.

Kevin takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. He can hear Nicky’s light snores. It smells like his detergent from freshly changed sheets, like Neil’s shampoo. Neil’s eyes are closed, his face relaxed.

He’s almost as beautiful as an Exy court, even with the lights sparkling and the rush of adrenaline from his opponents singing in his blood to compete with.

It’s not a competition, never will be. Neil loves Exy as much as Kevin does. Neil had almost died for the court. Kevin had left his home court for the opportunity to play again despite the fact that it could cost him everything. They really are a matched set.

Kevin watches Neil sleep. He doesn’t know what time it is, but the sun is still golden, so it’s probably early. He always wakes up earlier in Spring on instinct. Maybe this morning he’ll go for a run with Neil when he wakes up. Maybe they’ll get breakfast and head to the court.

Maybe Neil will lean on him as he reads his Spanish book and Kevin works through a book on Oppenheimer. Maybe Neil will work on his calculus and Kevin will get to see his brow knot as he reworks a problem.

Kevin doesn’t feel the weight of every moment with Neil so close.

The bunk bed trembles, and Kevin glances out at the room to see black pajama pants descending the ladder. Andrew rolls his eyes at them before making for the door. Kevin pretends not to see the pack of cigarettes in his hands as he leaves.

When he glances back at Neil, his eyes are open. His face, too. Kevin wonders how many answers he could find in that warped skin and runs his hand along Neil’s right cheek.

Neil leans his head into Kevin’s hand, pressing a kiss into his palm.

Kevin wonders if Neil still feels like every inch a lie and hopes not.

“Breakfast before a run?” Kevin asks, his voice sticky from sleep.

Neil nods. Too fast, Neil’s hands are letting go of his hair and he’s arching his back away from Kevin, stretching out. Kevin doesn’t mind the sight, but he could stay in bed a little longer. It’s a good morning, and those are more common now, but they’re still precious. The strip of exposed skin on Neil’s abdomen is a little different from precious, but Kevin’s not complaining.

There’s something on the tip of his tongue, but it’s gone before he can breathe a word. He follows Neil out of the bed, pulling at his clothes. Today is going to be a good day, he can feel it. It might just be a day for homework and light exercise, but Kevin’s starting to enjoy the little things in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> lol u can thank kevinsneil on Tumblr for this  
> Find Me!! Me!! at Tumblr at mr-im-fine.


End file.
